Vampires Can't Cry
by itsnotjustyou
Summary: My first fanfic... I had to say it . After a while, you'd think the Cullens would get used to impossible, but this just seems unbelievable. Regular pairings. Jasper's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic... Ever. So, please be nice and review? =D  
**

**In this chapter: Something happens to Alice that sends the Cullens into spiraling confusion.  
**

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

It was one of those nights. You know, one of the ones where it's just… dark. No stars, the moon covered by clouds.

My favorite kind of night.

The kind of night where I'd just go out and run, just to run. Leap just to leap, hunt just to hunt.

"Jasper, would you wait for us!" I heard one of my sisters scream probably a mile behind me. But, of course, I wouldn't stop.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" _Definitely Rose_, I thought.

"Calm down before I make you calm down!" I yelled back, then giggled to myself at my own joke.

"Jasper!" Rose screamed, but this time it was more urgent. "Alice—she's..."

I almost gasped, but then ran as fast as I could toward my family. It was just Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and I tonight, but Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice!" I cried, seeing her in Rosalie's grip. "Rose, what's going on?"

"We don't know… It's not a vision, Jasper. It's something… bigger. Emmett is getting Carlisle as we speak."

I didn't calm down even the slightest bit, but took Alice from Rosalie's arms. "Alice," I whispered into her ear, but her eyes remained closed. She obviously wasn't sleeping, so… what exactly was going on? And did her forehead feel… warm?

"Carlisle! You're here!" Rose said. Half a second later, Carlisle skidded to a stop in the small clearing. "What the hell is happening to her?!"

Carlisle took Alice into his arms. "I-I'm not sure. We have to get her home…"

We all rushed off to our current home, a huge blue and red house in a city called Brookings, which was, admittedly, not as great as Forks. But it was rather rainy, and a relatively low population.

"Alice. Alice, wake up." Carlisle said in a smooth voice. And suddenly, her eyes opened. _Why couldn't _I_ have done that?, _I thought.

"Alice!" I said, and kissed her gently. "Are you alright?"

She sat up on the black leather sofa. "Jasper." she said, and smiled. "I'm fine now."

"Do you know what happened to you?" Carlisle asked in the same smooth voice.

"No, but I feel… Different. Where's Bella?" she asked, and I could tell that she didn't want all this attention.

"They're all on their way. Edward, Bella, and Nessie. But we're all here."

Carlisle instructed all of us to leave the upstairs bedroom (which, ironically, was lacking a bed), and then we heard the front door open. "Alice!" Nessie screamed. Esme blocked her way into the upstairs hallway, which made her pout. Nessie really had grown up quite a bit over the years, but still acted like a child. She was supposedly a 15-year-old girl, but she could throw a tantrum like a 4-year-old human.

"Let me through!" she cried.

Edward showed up at the staircase. "No, Renesmee. She's fine. Just go to your room." He said calmly.

She frowned, but obeyed her father. Then Bella appeared, and hugged me. I was not one for hugging, so I just stood there awkwardly, making Esme laugh. Edward pushed past Esme and I and went straight into Alice's room.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, just trying to make small talk.

"He's downstairs. He didn't want to give Alice a headache." Bella said, and smiled.

"Oh." I said. We stood there awkwardly, until Esme suggested that we go watch some TV with Emmett and Rose. I could hear Emmett screaming at the television from up here, then arguing with Jacob about some football team. I wasn't one for sports—football wasn't a big thing back in the Civil War times.

"Hey, guys. How's Alice doing?" Jacob asked. I knew it killed him that he couldn't be around her because of her blindness to him, buthe still cared. She was family, after all.

"I don't know. Carlisle kicked me out." I said.

"So she just passed out?" he asked.

"I… I wasn't there."

His eyes got wider.

"That's pretty much how it went down." Emmett said. "It was weird."

"Anyway!" Esme said in her cheerful voice. "Jacob, are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm gonna go talk to Nessie."

I heard Bella sigh. Ten years later and she still didn't like that name. Jacob got up and walked down the stairs at the end of the living room, and it was suddenly quiet in the spacious room. The rest of them were all trying to do the same as I was: trying to listen to the conversation going on upstairs.

Edward appeared at the top of the staircase, not looking shocked to see us all watching intently.

"She's fine." He said calmly. "But there certainly is something different." Then he gestured for us to follow him upstairs, and we all raced to the second-floor room.

"What's going on?" Rose insisted. "What's different?"

"Alice has developed a new power…" Carlisle said, looking just as disbelieving as we all felt.

But Alice looked as giddy as a child on Christmas, grinning widely and excitedly. "I can see the past."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's not very good so far, but I'll try my hardest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks very much to ReadingCrazy, Love-for-Romance, and reader13lovesbooks for being awesome and leaving me a review. I might not have written this chapter without it. =D  
And also, I'm sorry Alice's story isn't very creative, but I wanted to keep to the story line. And for anyone that doesn't get the ending , well... Sorry.**

**In this chapter: The Cullen kids start at their new school. (It doesn't sound too interesting now, but it has more than that, I swear.)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Jasper's POV_

"You can… see… the past?" I said with disbelief.

"Yes! Isn't it thrilling?" she said.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but what does that—"

"It means that it's possible for us to develop new powers." Edward said.

I looked around at my family, but they were just as confused. "So, what? Do we tell the Volturi now?" I asked.

"No, no, no, no." Carlisle said. "That's much too risky. They wanted her before, but now they'll kill for her."

I flinched at the thought of them killing my Alice. She was still smiling, obviously pleased with herself. "Jasper, isn't this amazing? There's never been anything like it!" _She's been around Bella too long, _I thought.

I smiled and put my hand in hers. "Yes, Alice. It's great. But why now, Carlisle? Why not when she was a newborn?"

"Edward and I came up with a theory about that!" Carlisle said. "You see, we believe that your mind was still developing the ability when you were a newborn, in a way. Our bodies can't change, but our minds can. However, that's just a theory. But that would explain why you passed out. Your mind was almost resetting itself. In a way."

"But we're vampires, Carlisle," Emmett said. "We don't sleep—so we can't pass out."

"Perhaps she wasn't passed out. It was almost as if he were having a vision, but a strong one. Do you remember seeing anything, Alice?"

"Um, no."

With our little meeting over with, Alice and I sat on my sofa, talking about anything and everything. Her hair was a mess after today, but she was still breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes were gold after our hunt today, making her face seem brighter. Or maybe it was just the excitement of her new power.

"So how does it work?" I asked her. "The new power, I mean."

"It's like my visions. I see the person, I see their past." She said, twirling a lock of my hair in her fingers. Then she smiled like a child with a secret would smile. "You know when I was 'passed out'?" She asked. I felt excitement radiating off her, but I felt no need to calm her.

"Yes. Why?"

She grinned in the same fashion. "Well, it was _my _past that I saw, Jazz. My name was Mary-Alice Brandon, and I saw myself with a man—probably my father. He was tall and he had brown hair nearly to his shoulders. Then… oh, never mind."

"Alice!" I said. "_Please _continue?"

She sighed. "Fine. But you might not like it. Anyway, I saw myself… I was a 'prophet', a psychic. My parents got rid of me when I was very young, scared of what I'd tell them when I was a toddler. I saw" –she giggled—"I saw me telling my mother of an affair my father was having, after which they split up. Oh, and I had a sister, Cynthia. Incredible, isn't it? Then, when I was four years old, they left me on a doorstep. The lady I housed with was very kind, and she accepted me for a long time. She sent me to special schools, private schools, where I learned—well, as well as a girl could learn in the early 1900's. I also fell in love a couple times as a teenager." –she smiled—"But that was long before I met you. Then, when I was 19, I was checked in to an insane asylum, because of my visions. James was hunting me, as you know. Then a man called Joseph changed me, to protect me from James. I see him as a very kind man, but James killed him, as he told Bella. I was lost, but I had visions of us together, then of the Cullens. Then you know the rest."

"I have to admit," said a voice at the door. "That's a frickin' sweet power."

Alice groaned: she was in pain.

"Jake, could you go?" I said, serene as I had always been. "You're giving Alice a headache."

He smiled. "Right. Sorry. Esme wants to see you, Alice."

Alice sighed. "Yes, I know."

Jacob laughed like that was a joke, and Alice got up and left. I started to get up, but Jake stopped me. "Whoa, there, buddy. I gotta talk to you." He plopped his huge body onto the sofa.

"Mhm?" I replied, not entirely enthusiastic about talking to the horribly smelly werewolf.

"So, about this Volturi. How will you hide this from them? You didn't do too good a job of hiding Nessie."

He obviously didn't realize that it was exactly for that reason that I didn't want Alice to have this new power. Me living without Alice is like taking air away from a human—only worse. "Yeah." I mumbled quietly.

"Wouldn't Alice see that coming, though?" he asked.

"Yeah. Look, I'm, um, tired. See you in the morning."

I pushed Jacob out the door. "Wait a second!" I heard when he was outside, then some mumbling, and he went away. Feeling my own emotions was much worse than feeling other's.

Brookings-Harbor High School was a little bigger than Forks High, but sometimes that was a good thing. Of course, we had no chance of blending in with Rose around, and her car.

"So I'm a freshman, right?" Nessie asked. This was how it was when we started a new school.

"Yes, Nessie." Jacob said. She was the only freshman in our small group, though. Alice and I were posing as juniors, Bella and Edward sophomores, Rose and Emmett and Jacob seniors.

"Come on, Jazz. We have art first hour."

She dragged me along, me following willingly, talking about this new school like it was a celebrity. "Oh, look at all the awards for the athletics! That's a nice science lab. Have you ever seen a library like that in a high school? This place must have a ton of money!" She said. "Isn't it great here? If only it were rainier."

"Yes, Alice. This is an awfully nice school." Then we arrived at the art room, which had paint-splattered walls of all colors. Alice and I were, of course, exceedingly talented when it came to art. Alice had whole journals filled with pencil drawings of anything that came to her mind, even her visions. She drew pictures of our battle with Victoria years ago, drew pictures of Nessie and Jacob, our homes over the years, anything.

She continued to hold my hand until we claimed two seats in the very back corner, where we wouldn't be too noticeable.

"Wow! This room is sure creative." Alice said. I calmed her, and she became quiet.

The teacher stood up, a burly young man straight out of college, and looked like he didn't know the first thing about art. "Hey, kids. I'm Mr. Brinks, your art teacher. Don't be fooled, though. I know I look more like a pro-wrestler than an art teacher, but I've been doing this for over thirty years." Alice looked at me like "_Oh,_ impressive", and Mr. Brinks continued. "My art has been featured alongside many great artists. And for our first assignment, I'd like you to draw the picture of your favorite place. It could be your bedroom, it could be this school, it could be anywhere you've ever been. I don't like to intervene, so just do whatever you feel like." Mr. Brinks smiled.

I started drawing, but then realized that I had no idea where my favorite place was. I suppose it'd be my home, but nowadays I'd just though of home as wherever Alice happened to be. Maybe Forks, I thought. We had tons of good times there. We met Bella, Jacob, the La Push kids. The rest of the hour, I didn't really start drawing anything, still not sure what exactly to draw. When the bell rang, my paper was nothing but a line.

"Well that's… nice." Mr. Brinks said. He seemed nervous around me, sweat trickled down his forehead.

Alice placed her paper on the pile, but I didn't see a house or a real place, just an empty room with a single figure sitting in a corner. Then I realized…

The figure was me.

* * *

**A/N: Did you get the ending? I'm super sorry if you didn't... Endings are not my forte. Anyway, I'll shut up. Please review! **


End file.
